


Ich gehe nicht allein

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: Spock sah vor seinem inneren Auge den leuchtenden Bildschirm in seinem Übergangsbüro vor sich. "Ihr alter Freund Doktor McCoy wird in voraussichtlich zwei Wochen sterben."





	Ich gehe nicht allein

Spock hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Das kleine Frachtschiff, in dessen Passagierraum er saß, ruckelte unentwegt hin und her. Es musste aus einem ähnlichen Baujahr sein wie die erste Enterprise. Ein rostiger Kahn. Der Geruch war ähnlich. Ähnlich vertraut. Es war lange her. Es gab schon längst eine neue Enterprise, eine neue Crew, einen neuen Captain. Ein neues Zeitalter.

Spock sah vor seinem inneren Auge den leuchtenden Bildschirm in seinem Übergangsbüro vor sich.

 

"Ihr alter Freund Doktor McCoy wird in voraussichtlich 2 Wochen sterben."

 

Ein schrilles Signal ertönte und Spock schlug die Augen wieder auf. 

"Entschuldigen Sie, Botschafter. Es gäbe jetzt Abendessen mit der Crew, möchten Sie uns vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Danke, ich möchte nichts essen. Ich warte hier bis wir in zwei Stunden die Erde erreichen." Er nickte der jungen Frau höflich zu. Mit einem kurzen, freundlichen Lächeln verschwand sie wieder hinter der Tür durch die sie hereingekommen war. 

\-----

Es war bereits nach 8 Uhr Abends, als der Frachter die Raumstation erreichte. Spock verabschiedete sich von der Mannschaft die so freundlich gewesen war für Ihn den Umweg über Vulkan zu machen. Einen schnelleren Weg hatte er nicht gefunden. Er ließ sich sofort nach San Francisco zum Federation Main Hospital beamen. 

Am Eingang erwartete ihn eine müde, aber freundliche Angestellte. 

"So hoher Besuch! Wir sind geehrt!" Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. 

"Aber Sie hatten sich nicht angekündigt, oder?"

"Nein, es war eine kurzfristige Entscheidung. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Verständnis dafür."

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. "Sie wollen Doktor McCoy besuchen, oder? Mein Großvater hat mir gerne alle möglichen Stories von Ihrer 5-Jahresmission erzählt. Da brauchte ich keine Action-Filme!" Sie lachte und die Müdigkeit war sofort aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. 

"Kommen Sie mit, ich bringe Sie auf die richtige Station. Dort müssen Sie mit seinen Pflegern klären, ob Sie heute noch zu ihm dürfen."

 

Station 6-F lag im hintersten Teil des großen Krankenhausgebäudes. Hierhin kamen die Fälle, für die es auf lange Sicht keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Nach hinten raus gab es einen großen, idyllischen Park auf den die Patienten von ihren Zimmern direkten Zugang hatten. McCoy war hier seit 2 Jahren, aber Spock hatte nie die Zeit für einen Besuch gehabt.

 

Die junge Frau vom Empfang überließ ihn einer älteren Pflegerin, die gerade von ihrem Computer aufschaute. Die Station lag bereits im Halbdunkel und die Gänge waren leer.

"Sie wünschen?"

Spock räusperte sich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich meinen Besuch nicht angekündigt habe, aber ich möchte zu Leonard McCoy."

Die Frau fixierte ihn einen Moment. "Sie sind Botschafter Spock? Ich nehme an, dass Ihnen niemand einen Wunsch abschlägt, oder?" Sie raffte ein paar Instrumente zusammen und stand langsam von ihrem bequem gepolsterten Stuhl auf.

"Ich habe etwas dagegen, wenn meine Patienten unerwarteten Besuch erhalten. Sie sind sehr empfindlich und labil."

Spock ignorierte die Feindseligkeit die in ihren Worten lag. 

"Ich möchte ihn nur kurz sehen."

"Er schläft."

Spock zog sich reflexhaft seine schwarze Robe zurecht um höflich zu bleiben. 

"Ich werde ihn sanft wecken. Sie haben nichts zu befürchten."

Die Pflegerin wich seinem gefühlsneutralen Blick aus.

"Was fragen Sie überhaupt? Sie als Botschafter dürften doch ohne zu fragen in jedes Hochsicherheitsgefängnis reinmarschieren."

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, ihre Routine hier durcheinander zu bringen."

Mit einer unwirschen Geste zog sie eine Karte aus der Tasche und reichte sie Spock.

"Letzte Tür links."

 

Spock hielt die Karte an die Tür und mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen öffnete sie sich.

Es war angenehm warm im Zimmer und überall standen Pflanzen. Das Mondlicht schien durchs Fenster und erhellte den Raum auf eine angenehme und natürliche Art.

McCoy lag auf dem großen Bett, angeschlossen an unzählige Instrumente die ihm sein zerbrechliches Leben weiterhin ermöglichten. Ein Beutel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit lief über eine Nadel in seinen Arm. Spock las, welches Medikament es war. Colipan, das stärkste Schmerzmittel, dass in irdischen Krankenhäusern verabreicht wurde. Der Beutel war fast leer. Er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.

Vorsichtig griff Spock nach McCoys schmaler Hand. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis er die Augen öffnete. Sofort war das alte, unverkennbare Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Spock..."

"Ja, ich bin gekommen. Das Krankenhaus hat mir gestern eine Nachricht geschickt."

"Ich weiß... das hätten sie schon längst tun sollen. Sie wissen seit zwei Monaten, wie lange ich es noch machen werde. Aber sie hassen Besucher wie die Pest. Sie wollen ihren Kram hier alleine machen, ohne, dass ihnen jemand auf die Finger schaut."

Spock nickte. "Ich habe die Pflegerin gerade kennengelernt."

"Ja... sie ist in Ordnung. Aber eben auch nur ein Mensch. Wie wir alle, Spock, oder?"

Der Vulkanier schenkte McCoy ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

Dann schwiegen sie für eine Weile.

"Ich hatte mir bereits Sorgen gemacht, als vor drei Monaten Ihre Nachrichten immer weniger wurden. Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell..."

"... bergab gehen würde?" McCoy lachte leise. "Mein Gott, Spock... es gibt nur eine Hand voll Menschen, die so alt wie ich geworden sind. Es ist einfach vorbei..."

Spock schaute auf den immer leerer werdenden Infusions-Beutel mit Schmerzmittel.

"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht, dass Sie das Ganze so leicht hinnehmen."

McCoy schnaubte verächtlich.

"Ja, ich hab eine Scheißangst vor dem Sterben, aber das müssen die da draußen nicht wissen. Vielleicht ist es so, dass sich die meisten hier auf der Station mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnten. Aber Angst haben sie alle! Von uns weiß niemand, wie es ist zu sterben, im Gegensatz zu meinem spitzohrigen Freund an meiner Seite." 

Spock überlegte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete.

"Das Sterben ist die Hölle." Er schaute zu Boden. "Das einzige, was es lindert, ist zu wissen, dass man im Leben geliebt wurde."

McCoy blicke an die Decke des Zimmers.

"Das klingt schön, Spock. Das ist eine ehrliche Meinung." Sein Blick wanderte zum Infusionsbeutel der nun fast leer war.

"Danke, dass Sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mich noch mal zu sehen. Die Schwester kommt gleich, es ist besser wenn..."

"Kommen Sie mit mir, Doktor."

"Bitte was?"

"Kommen Sie mit. Begleiten Sie mich, wo auch immer ich hingehe." Spock erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und fixierte McCoy.

"Was... was meinen Sie damit? Doch nicht etwa... die Übertragung der Katra...?"

Als Spock darauf nichts erwiderte, kniff McCoy die Augen zusammen.

"Verdammt noch mal, Spock! Was ist das für eine bescheuerte Idee! Und ich wette es ist vom vulkanischen hohen Rat strengstens verboten!"

"Ich treffe nicht mehr nur logische Entscheidungen, Doktor."

"Was soll das dann bitte für eine Entscheidung sein?" Er brüllte fast.

"Eine egoistische."

Der Beutel war leer und Spock sah wie McCoy langsam begann zu zittern.

"Bitte, Spock. Geh!"

Doch der Vulkanier stand da und wartete.

McCoys Atmung wurde schneller und angestrengter. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und streckte sie dann wieder aus. 

"Bitte Spock..."

Verzweifelt biss McCoy sich auf die Unterlippe, die Schmerzen fingen an unerträglich zu werden. Bald würde sowieso eine Schwester hereineilen, wenn sie die Ergebnisse auf ihrem Monitor las.

"Bitte... Spock..." Gleich würde Alarm ausgelöst und ein Trupp Helfer würde sich auf den Weg machen.

"Spock..."

Einige Geräte begannen zu piepsen. Sie alarmierten die Ärzte und Schwestern. Es war ein chaotisches Konzert unangenehmer Laute.

"...bitte! ...Spock! ... bitte!"

Spock stand ungerührt da.

McCoy riss die Hände zum Gesicht und bedeckte seine Augen, das Mondlicht war jetzt nicht mehr angenehm, es war bedrohlich und mischte sich mit den schrillen Farben der Alarmleuchten.  
"Bitte..."

"Entscheiden Sie sich, Doktor!"

Ein lautes Dröhnen erfüllte den Raum.

"NIMM MICH MIT!"

Im selben Moment waren Spocks Hände auf McCoys Gesicht.  
Als die Schwestern ins Zimmer gerannt kamen war Spock verschwunden. Der Beutel mit dem Schmerzmittel war nachgefüllt und alle Anzeigen leuchteten grün. Es war wieder still im Zimmer.

\-----  
Die Oberschwester vermerkte zwei Wochen später in ihrem Abschlussbericht, dass Doktor Leonard McCoy bis zu seinem Ableben kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte. Die Begegnung mit Botschafter Spock verschwieg sie. Zu groß war die Angst in irgendwelche diplomatischen Verstrickungen zu geraten. Denn das würde nur noch mehr bürokratische Arbeit für sie und ihr Personal bedeuten.  
\-----

Spock stand im Garten der vulkanischen Botschaft. Ein warmer Wind ging durch die blühenden Bäume. Er wanderte eine Zeit lang umher und setze sich dann in der Nähe des Brunnens auf eine kleine Mauer und schloss die Augen.

*Wie fühlt es sich an, Doktor?*

*Spock... das geht nicht... wir sind für immer eins und du nennst mich nicht mal bei meinem Vornamen?*

*Also, Leonard... wie fühlt es sich an?*

McCoy zögerte, doch dann war er bereit Spock zu antworten.

*Es... es ist als wäre ich nach vielen Jahren endlich...*

*Endlich?*

*Zuhause.*

 

Ende


End file.
